1989 RACHEL - Soft Standing 21.5" KANEKALON WEICHSTEHPUPPE 71203.
RACHEL was produced in 1989; she measures 54cm/21.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 71203. Rachel has a Kanekalon fiber WIG with long, straight, dark brown hair with straight bangs. Her hair is worn back in a low ponytail. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE and have an “UNKNOWN” eye design. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL with KANEKALON WIG (or "Weichstehpuppe mit Kanekalon-Perucke") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth); its ability to SIT/STAND with help (see Articulated Dolls); and its Kanekalon fiber wig. Weichstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. 'Catalog Information' *Doll Name: RACHEL *Year Produced: 1989 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 71203 *Height in cm/inches: 54cm/21.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE MIT KANEKALON-PERUCKE *German Classification (in English): SOFT STANDING DOLL WITH KANEKLALON WIG *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: DARK BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight dark brown hair with straight bangs; hair is styled in a low ponytail. *Hair Type: WIG *Hair Material: KANEKALON *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES ''' *Eye Design: '''UNKNOWN ** Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: ** PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. ** DECAL: Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. 'Original Outfit Description' Rachel is wearing a burgundy velvet dress with a white lace bib, collar, and trim. The ribbon around her waist is white and meant to be worn on the side. She is wearing solid, white, ribbed tights along with strapped, black, patent, leather shoes. In her catalog photo, Rachel is shown holding a miniature bear. If you have any more information about this item, or any other accessories, please provide a brief, detailed physical description of these items here. (if applicable). Please upload a photo of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:21.5" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Dolls with Stuffed Animals